


I'm Married to an Idiot

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Reader Insert, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: Who ever said being married to a God would be fun, had never met Y/N’s husband.





	I'm Married to an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Am slowly adding all my Marvel writing to AO3.   
> This was written when I had writers block sometime last year. Is short & sweet. Feedback is always welcome.

A loud scream could be heard all through the Tower, yet no body came running. Why? Because that scream came from a God who should have known better. Everybody knew in the Tower, that you didn’t piss off Y/N.

_“Y/N, my darling, my, my … The ying to my yang. Please will you calm down. It isn’t as bad as it looks.”_

Y/N dropped the hold she had on her husbands arm, and stepped away, her face contorted into a scowl. To say she wasn’t impressed, was 1000% accurate. Y/N didn’t know where to begin. She looked down at her husband, who was kneeling a few steps in front of her, and she wanted to slap him. He was trying his darndest to look contrite, but the corners of his moth were twitching away, signs he was holding back a grin. He was infuriating, especially when he was like this. Taking a deep breath, Y/N looked away, before she spoke. 

_“And just how is you coming home covered in blood, not as bad as it looks like? And why is it that, I didn’t even know you were back on Midgard?”_ Y/N turned back to her husband, and he could practically see steam coming from her, her face was that red with anger. Before he got a chance to speak she carried on her tirade. _“I had to be notified by Fury, that you were home & causing mischief again. I am your wife for goodness sake!!! Don’t you dare try to sweet talk yourself out of this one! It won’t work.”  
_

_“Hello, Trickster, God of Mischief. Tends to be what I do. And really, no sweet talk? I seem to recall that my sweet talk is the reason that you ended up marrying me.”_

_**“You’re an Idiot. I’m married to an idiot!** There is no point in arguing with you is there, I might as well admit defeat. But don’t think I am helping you with your injuries. That’s what you get for trying to play tricks on Banner. When he goes green, he goes green.”_  Y/N threw her hands up in the air as she spoke, glaring at her husband, who was now standing at full height, looking super smug, grinning like the cat that got the cream. Frustration winning over, she threw up her arms again, and stormed out of the room, deliberately knocking his bad arm. Wincing, Loki turned and watched her go, wondering just how he had managed to survive for so long. Just as Y/N rounded the corner into the hallway, she paused, quickly sending a text. Carrying on her way, she giggled as she heard the tell tale sound of a phone going off, followed by a groan and a few choice curse words.


End file.
